


L tribute

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble dedicata a un momento quotidiano di un grande personaggio: L.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Prompt:Testo canzone: Green Day - Wild One





	1. Chapter 1

****L tribute  
  
L si tolse entrambe le scarpe. Arcuò la schiena e tirò su le gambe piegando le ginocchia. Appoggiò i piedi nudi sulla sedia di metallo bucherellato. La sentì gelida sotto le dita. Le iridi nere brillavano di luce bianca, le rughe nere intorno ad essi s’ispessirono. Le ginocchia premevano contro il tessuto blu dei pantaloni e la maglietta bianca gli ricadeva larga sul corpo scheletrico, con una serie di pieghe. Alzò le braccia, si portò l’indice alla bocca, allungò l’altra mano afferrando un dolcetto. Fece girare la sedia girevole, i capelli neri arruffati gli sbatterono ripetutamente contro la pelle pallida.   
  
[100].


	2. Misa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa è affascinante, dark, pericolosa e ossessionata con Kira. Questa è una drabble in cui ho cercato di far vedere la sua essenza.  
> Dedicata ad Aven90 .

 

Misa  
  
  
Misa chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, il lucidalabbra le rendeva brillanti  
le labbra. Accavallò le gambe e piegò il capo,  
facendo oscillare i codini biondi. Si sporse e i seni pallidi le  
tremarono, per metà lasciati scoperti dalla casacca nera a  
merletti. Si piegò afferrando una fragola da un piattino  
appoggiato sul divano al suo fianco. Baciò la fragola e fece  
l’occhiolino.  
“Sono contenta di conoscerti Kira”  
sussurrò con voce seducente. Riaprì  
l’occhio e sospirò, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.  
“No, così non va bene”  
borbottò. Calciò con il tacco dello stivale nero  
un teschio sporco di sangue appoggiato sul tavolinetto.  
  
[100].  



	3. Amore tra dannati

Amore tra dannati

 

La figura di Light si rifletteva nelle iridi dorate di Misa. La giovane piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i codini biondi. Le sue labbra rosso sangue erano sporte a cuore. Stringeva spasmodicamente al seno prosperoso il braccio del giovane. Gli diede un bacio sul collo, lasciandogli un segno con il rossetto e le ciocche castane di lui le solleticarono la fronte. Si sedette in braccio al giovane, sorridendogli. Batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia. Giocherellò con l’ultimo bottone della camicia bianca di lui, passandogli le unghie aguzze e laccate. Il crocefisso che portava al collo le divideva a metà i seni.  
[105].


End file.
